The Forgotten
by MangaLover245
Summary: Odd, after getting his memories taken, falls through the digital sea into a new Sector: Sector Six. The rest of the warriors work on getting him back, which is hard when the sector's giving them problems and Odd thinks that they're part of the monsters following him. (Summary's bad, but story's much better)
1. Chapter 1

_Uh, hi . I'm MangaLover245. This is my first story so please go easy on me._

* * *

**The Forgotten**

"Odd, watch it! You're down to 10 life points!" Jeremy warned the blonde feline warrior as he tried to recover from the laser blast.

"No kidding…" He groaned as he got back to his feet. Placing one hand on his wrist, he aimed at the nearest monster. "Laser arrow!" He shouted as he let one of the projectiles fly. He watched with satisfaction as the arrow hit the bullseye of the monster, causing it to burst apart. "Yeah! One down, Jeremy!" He fist-pumped the air.

"Don't get too excited Odd. Ulrich and Yumi still need your help. They're farther down the path, can you get to them?" As Jeremy was finishing his sentence, Odd took off at a dash to find his friends. It didn't take him long to find the samurai and fan-wielding girl surrounded by several Krabs. With a smirk, the purple cat boy vaulted himself above one of the Krabs, imbedded a laser arrow into its Eye of Xana, and landed beside his two friends.

"Hey, guys. Didja miss me?" He asked happily. Yumi, the fan-wielding japanese girl with black hair, smiled as she threw one of her fans at the Krab. The fan imbedded itself into the Krab's head, obliterating it.

"Nice timing, Odd." His roommate, Ulrich Stern, commented as he jumped into the air and sliced the Krab in half. "We were starting to wonder where you were."

"Sorry, stuff got in the way." He smirked. "Is Aelita in the tower?"

"Yeah, we just have to wait." Yumi assured him. Odd took a seat on the sandy ground.

"Phew! At least the Return to the Past will kick in soon." Suddenly, their rest was interrupted by the arrival of several different monsters. "Hey, what gives?" Odd cried as he jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't understand it either!" Jeremy's voice echoed in their ears. "Aelita's in the tower; they shouldn't be coming after you guys anymore!" Regardless of that fact, the monsters advanced towards the three. Odd took several steps back; as the one with the lowest health, he would certainly be a target.

"Odd, take cover. Yumi and I'll handle this." Taking his best friend's word for it, Odd ran away from the battle, only intending to take shelter a little ways away. He didn't make it very far before some Wasps chased after him. "Look out! Wasps!" Odd tried to run from them, but the flying beasts didn't stop.

"Whoah!" The boy skidded to a halt as he came to the ridge. He turned around. "Just my luck: Xana's bugs on one side, instant deletion on the other." He aimed and shot several laser arrows, but the bugs just avoided them. Soon enough, Odd found himself out of arrows. He looked to his friends, but found them equally busy with Bloks and two really angry-looking Megatanks. "Jeremy, what's taking Aelita!?" He freaked.

"I don't know! She's having trouble shutting down the tower! And I'm having trouble running the devirtualization program on you all!" Jeremy sounded nervous. That wasn't good.

"Well, hurry up, Einstein! I'm not in the best position here!" Odd squeaked as he tried to run forward, away from the ridge, but was stopped as the Wasps shot at him. He had no choice but to remain at the ridge. Suddenly, the Wasps peeled off, leaving Odd alone at the ridge. He cautiously stepped forward, confused as to why the monsters were leaving him alone all of a sudden. Suddenly, he got the feeling that he wasn't alone. Taking a second to look over at Odd, Yumi gasped.

"Odd, behind you!" Ulrich also turned and gasped. Odd didn't have time to listen to Yumi as blue tentacles wrapped around him and drew him backwards. He struggled against them, but to no avail as he was brought face to face with the Scyphozoa.

"Jeremy, the Scyphozoa's got Odd!" Ulrich cried out as both he and Yumi rushed forward to try to help their friend. However, the Krabs, using their legs, pinned both Lyoko Warriors to the ground. They watched as their friend struggled against the tentacles as two positioned themselves on either side of his head. Odd stared blankly ahead, his mouth slightly agape, as the two tentacles began to glow red. "What's it doing to him?!" Ulrich cried as he continued to struggle against the Krab's legs.

"It's…" Jeremy stared at the screen. "It's draining his memories!" He began typing furiously, trying to combat Xana's latest attack. Suddenly, the screen was covered in red exclamation marks and a bright red word popped up on screen. "XANA's locked me out of the system! I can't do anything!"

Unable to do anything, Ulrich and Yumi could only watch as their friend fell victim to the evil virus. Before long, the tentacles returned to their normal color and drew away from Odd's head. The blonde Lyoko warrior hung limply in its grip, his eyes still wide open. The Krabs finally let Yumi and Ulrich up. The two shot to their feet and began to run towards the Scyphozoa. The jellyfish-like monster floated backwards, taking Odd with him. The two warriors stopped as they realized that their friend was being suspended over the Digital Sea.

Neither the monster nor the humans moved in the next few seconds. Without warning, a Wasp shot at the warriors. Subconsciously, they dodged the laser blast. As the Wasp shot past them, Ulrich realized the sickening truth: they weren't the Wasp's target. Ulrich watched in horror as the lasers hit the Scyphozoa. The creature shrieked in pain, its tentacles quickly unwrapping themselves from Odd. Without anything to hold him up, Odd began to fall.

"ODD, NO!" Ulrich scrambled to his feet and ran to the ridge, reaching out to his friend. In his mind, he knew there was nothing he could do. He and Yumi watched in horror as Odd closed his eyes and sank into the Digital Sea. "NOOOO!"

Ulrich felt as if his heart had just been ripped out. Odd, his best friend, his roommate… He couldn't just be gone. This had to be some kind of a sick joke. "ODD!" Despite himself being the "strong one" of the group, he couldn't stop himself from crying. Yumi, who was also crying, pulled Ulrich into a tight hug. "He can't be gone… he can't be… he can't be…"

Back in the real world, Jeremy could only look at the screen, dumbfounded by the recent events. A single red sentence was printed across the screen. Aelita interrupted his mourning.

"Jeremy, I've done it. The tower's been deactivated." She was greeted by silence. "Jeremy?"

"It's too late… It's too late, Aelita…" He sobbed, burying his face in his hands. "It's too late…" He looked back up at the blinking sentence on screen, not believing what he had just witnessed.

**ODD DELLA ROBBIA HAS BEEN DELETED.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Well, this is only the first chapter. Please take some time to review this. I spent a lot of time on it and I want to see how everyone liked it. Thank you in advance._

_This is MangaLover245 signing off! Chao!_


	2. Chapter 2: Really short chapter

**Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter... Enjoy!**

His eyes fluttered open. He was in so much pain, as if he had just fell from the sky. He managed to push himself to his feet. Beneath him he could see the dark black path. Around him was red water. For a moment, he weakly wondered where he was. Suddenly, he heard skittering. He looked up and saw these… creatures rushing towards him. Some were small, like cockroaches, while the others were larger, the shape of blocks. Fear flooded his whole being, but he was unaware why. He turned away from the creatures and ran. Lasers dogged him at every step. All he knew was that he had to get away. He had to get away before these things killed him.

He dodged and weaved, but the beasts wouldn't leave him alone. Up ahead on the path, he saw a large white tower jutting into the sky. If only he could reach there…

He neared the tower, but discovered to his horror that there was no door. Great, he thought. So either I can die by laser blast or knock myself out on that thing. He looked back at the monsters. They were gaining on him. Well, he thought with a sigh, here goes nothing. Without a second thought, he charged at the dark base of the tower. The monsters skidded to a halt behind him. He laughed, only to realize that he couldn't stop. He screamed, closing his eyes as he hit the tower.

To his surprise, he didn't feel the impact of the cold wall. The boy stumbled to a halt and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was in the middle of the tower. He turned and looked at the walls. Strange white boxes full of numbers and words floated up the walls at a sickening pace. It made him dizzy just to look at it. Shaking his head, he looked down at the floor. There were white rings on the floor, two of them, and a dot that he stood on. The symbol it made was familiar to him although he didn't know why.

As he looked around, his head began to swim. Unable to stand any longer, the boy fell to the cold floor, lying on his side. As his vision faded, he looked at his hand.

"What a nice paw..." He whispered to no one in particular as he blacked out.

**Well, that was a very very short chapter... I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which'll be up in just a little bit. By the way, how did you like this chapter? Message me with your thoughts, please!**

**This is MangaLover245 signing off. Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

I** promised that I would give you a longer chapter, and I keep my promises. Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"Mr. Stern, pay attention!" The teacher demanded. Ulrich lazily looked up at her.

"Huh? Sorry, my mind's… somewhere else." He rubbed his puffy red eyes. It had only been a couple of days since the last Xana attack, but Ulrich wasn't feeling any better. "Professor, may I go see the nurse?"

"Yes, Ulrich. Hurry back." The brown haired german boy quickly got up and excused himself from the classroom. Instead of heading to the nurse, he made a beeline to his dorm room. As he threw open the door, he was greeted by Kiwi, Odd's dog. Ulrich simply walked past the dog and sat down on the bed. Kiwi jumped up next to him, whining. Ulrich couldn't take it.

"He's not here, Kiwi. He's not coming back." The mutt continued to whine. "I said, he's not coming back! Don't you get it, you stupid mutt!" Ulrich lost it. "Odd's not here! He's never coming back! Xana killed him! You won't ever see him again!" The dog stopped whining, opting instead to stare at his owner's best friend. Ulrich panted, not from overexertion, but from the flood of emotions sweeping over him. He buried his face in his hands. "Xana killed him and I couldn't stop him… I couldn't do anything." Kiwi stared at the human, then snuggled up against him. Ulrich sat there, refusing to move.

"Don't take it out on yourself, Ulrich!" He could imagine what the blonde kid would say to him if he could see his friend now. "I don't blame you! You had the other monsters to deal with and I wasn't being careful enough. If it's anyone's fault, it's Xana's for wanting to take out the best." Ulrich managed a laugh, a pity laugh, but a laugh all the same. " Do me a favor? Take care of Kiwi, okay? He'll be super lonely now that I'm not around. Kay?"

"Kay, Odd." Ulrich picked Kiwi up, setting the dog in his lap and petting him. "I'll take care of him. And I won't let Xana win. I promise." He sat there quietly, staring off into space as he remembered and mourned his friend.

* * *

Across the school, Yumi sat in her classroom, not even bothering to focus on her test. Her mind wasn't up for it. How could it have come to that? How could they have been so careless? She looked down at her blank test, knowing that her parents wouldn't approve of her failing. What would they think? She glanced out the window. What would her friends think?

Jeremy would tell her to do better next time; they can't let anyone think that they're acting suspiciously. Ulrich would ask her to do better. After all, she didn't need her grades slipping. Odd…

Odd would think that she was a clone or an evil robot sent by Xana to get them all. Course it would all be a joke and he would laugh it off like he usually did. Then he'd probably ask if something was wrong. Yumi felt tears prick her eyes. Of course something was wrong; He wasn't here with them anymore.

"Aw, you're crying over me, Yumi?" She could almost hear his voice behind her. "That's sweet! But you know what you could really do for me? Score higher than Einstein! Show the world that he's not the only smart one!"

Yumi smiled through her tears. She'd do just that. She looked down and began to take her test.

* * *

Back at the factory, Jeremy was busy typing on the supercomputer. He couldn't believe he let it happen. It was his job to keep them all safe, but he had just sat there and let Odd be deleted. Now he was trying to find something, anything on Odd. After all, Yumi had been deleted once before and they had materialized her. If he could find Odd's datastream, he could launch Code:Earth and bring him back. However, so far he was having no luck.

"I don't understand!" He brought his fist down on the arms of the chair. "Why aren't I finding anything?! I know Odd's there! Yumi was still there when she fell into the Digital Sea!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his friend Aelita.

"You're doing everything you can, Jeremy." The pink-haired girl tried to calm her friend. "The scans can only go so quickly." Jeremy shook his head.

"I know that, Aelita, I really do, but that doesn't change the fact that he's lost there and I can't do anything until I find him!" Jeremy put a hand over his face. "I should've seen the scyphozoa coming…"

"It wasn't your fault. You were trying to help Ulrich and Yumi." He turned towards her.

"But it was my fault, Aelita!" He exclaimed. "I was monitoring the situation! I saw the monsters lead Odd towards the scyphozoa, but I didn't say anything."

"You were trying to help the others. No one could have guessed that Xana would go after Odd." Aelita turned Jeremy to face her and hugged him tightly. "Listen, Jeremy. We all miss him, but he wouldn't want us moping around like this. He'd want us to make sure that Xana doesn't win." By now the pink-haired girl was crying.

"I know, Aelita…" Jeremy hugged her back. "I know…" The two remained like that until the system indicated it was complete. Both turned to the screen. "Finally! Now I just have to… Wait." Jeremy and Aelita stared at the results of the search.

"N-not found?" She uttered in horror. Jeremy began to type commands furiously on the keyboard.

"No, no no no no no! This cannot be happening!" He began to freak as the same message popped up again and again. "The scan's got to have missed something. I'll run it again." As he typed more information into the supercomputer, Aelita watched on.

"Jeremy, does this mean that… he's not in the Digital Sea?" She wondered quietly. Jeremy didn't bother to look at her.

"That can't be. He fell into the Digital Sea, why wouldn't he be there? Unless…" The blonde boy stopped and adjusted his glasses as he thought. "Maybe his data stream isn't in the Desert Region's Digital Sea. Maybe it got… I don't know… swept to a different sector. That would explain why the scan's not picking up his data; I'm only running a scan on the Desert Sector."

"That's right!" Aelita felt a little glimmer of hope. "Maybe Odd's in a different sector." Jeremy nodded.

"I'll run a scan on all of Lyoko. Once we locate Odd, I'll initiate Code: Earth and bring him back." Aelita nodded as Jeremy started the scan. "It'll take a little bit, but that gives me time to tailor the materialization program to Odd's data stream…"

"Jeremy, you haven't slept in days." Aelita tugged on his arm. "You need rest."

"I don't have time to rest, I have to…"

"What if you make a mistake in the programming?" She reasoned with him. "With how tired you are now, you might not catch it until it's too late." Jeremy bit his lip and shut his eyes.

"...No, you're right, Aelita. With Odd depending on me, I can't afford to make a mistake." He stood up from the chair. "I'll be able to catch any mistakes I make with a good night's sleep." Without another complaint, Jeremy let Aelita lead him back to the elevator and away from the factory, leaving the supercomputer to run its scan.

* * *

**Okay, so hopefully I'll have chapter 4 up soon, but I'm still in the middle of writing that. Meanwhile, how do you think the Lyoko Warriors are taking it? Personally, I think I made Ulrich a little too emotional compared to what he is in the series. Message me with your thoughts and I promise to finish ****chapter 5 pretty soon.**

**This is MangaLover245 signing off. Chao!**


End file.
